1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and in particular to a fixing and connecting structure of a light bar lamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light-emitting diodes are of small volume, long life, low electricity consumption, rapid response rate, and high resistance to vibration, and thus they are widely used in lighting or backlight sources, thereby replacing traditional bulbs, small fluorescent lamps or light-emitting elements of cold cathode lamps.
When the light-emitting diodes are applied to the lighting or backlight sources, the circuit board is designed to be square or rectangular shape according to the requirements for the lighting or backlight sources. For example, the circuit board is designed to be elongated, and a plurality of light-emitting diodes is soldered on the elongated circuit board, thereby forming a light bar. When this kind of LED light bar lamps are applied to a backlight source of a liquid crystal displayer (LCD), the LED light bar lamps can be mounted on the periphery of a light-guiding plate of the LCDs directly, thereby replacing the traditional cold cathode lamps. If the LED light bar lamps are applied to the lighting for exhibition, the LED light bar lamps have to be mounted in the interior of an elongated lamp seat first. Then, the elongated lamp seat is fixed to a wall or an inner wall of the exhibition cabinet, so that the light generated by the LED light bar lamps can illuminate the exhibited articles.
When the elongated lamp seats are fixed to the wall or the inner wall of an exhibition cabinet, since the LED light bar lamps can emit light in one direction only, it is impossible to adjust the irradiating direction. Further, when plural sets of LED light bar lamps are needed to be connected in series, the power transmission between two LED light bar lamps must be accomplished by connecting wires so as to deliver the power to each LED light bar lamp. However, the wiring process will spend a lot of time and labor. Further, if any one wire fails to generate a good or correct electrical contact, the related LED light bar lamps will not be lighted up. Alternatively, when the LED light bar lamps are damaged, it is not easy to detach and repair the damaged LED light bar lamps or re-connect the wires, causing the troubles in repair and maintenance.